


Acronix and Krux Oneshots

by silver_wolf8500



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Good Brother Acronix, Incest, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Twins, acronix needs help, im a simp for their concept, krux has anger issues and acronix calms him down, krux has anxiety, krux is touch starved, kruxs anxiety is bad, neurodivergent twins, probably some abuse if i get angsty but im not sure yet, siblingcest, suicide warning in some chapters, the twins need help, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf8500/pseuds/silver_wolf8500
Summary: I'm not sure how frequent uploads will be, but I'm also posting these on my wattpadBasically a bunch of oneshots of Krux and Acronix because their relationship concept is beautifulTo anyone going to send me death threats over something I wrote:It's my profile. It's my content. Don't like it? Don't read it. Your threats do not affect me, but other people have lost families to COVID. Just because I ship something that doesn't agree with you, doesn't mean you're a hero by wishing a terrible and traumatic experience on someone.
Relationships: Acronix/Krux (Ninjago)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. "Stop Being Stubborn and Let Me Hold You."

Acronix's footsteps echoed through the museum, pace casual yet eager, and his eyes searching every corner for his brother. He was still exhausted after needing to fight the Ninja and Wu, as well as the exertion that came from using his power but extracted into the first Time Blade. The museum was almost pitch black, the only lighting coming from the faint glow of the lights on more valuable objects - so the cameras installed could make sure it was caught when something was stolen.

Acronix's amazement at the city had distracted him from his mission, how it went from just a small town to a large, technology fueled city with so much strangeness he never got to witness. So he was late, finally getting there somewhere around 11:00 at night. The museum was closed, probably for the better if Krux had visitors, and so the lights were off. He almost ran into a wall and gave a grunt of complaint, forcing himself back into focusing.

As soon as he walked through a door to see Krux (recognizing him instantly, despite the disguise - it was easy to tell sometimes), and he paused, grinning widely as his brother stripped of the disguise. "Sorry I'm late," he said smoothly, walking over.

He was mildly surprised at Krux's outstretched arms, but accepted the hug gladly, just considering a 'you were gone for four decades and I missed you' hug rather than what it really was. Krux pressed his cheek against Acronix's, and reluctantly tugged away after a few seconds.

"Welcome back, brother," Krux's voice was overly harsh, something that only went on when something was wrong and he covered it with anger or irritation. He turned away at Acronix's concerned stare, his skin still tingling with the overwhelming satisfaction over the hug, yet he refused to actually tell Acronix he was touch starved.

"Thanks," Acronix said after a moment, settling on a decision of the past that his brother would tell him if he was hurt. "Ninja were causing me trouble," he explained.

Krux's eyes rolled and he sighed heavily, turning his head enough to look at Acronix. "Of course they were, that's all they even do." he said bitterly, tapping his fingers on his now-crossed arms.

He's surprised he didn't break down sobbing at that contact, considering he couldn't even remember the last time he was truly held. He knew Acronix to be the openly clingy one, always finding excuses to lay in his lap or get Krux to do his hair, and he'd grown to rely on the ability to hold his brother during that moment. And when Acronix had disappeared for forty years, the loneliness of losing the one person who he knew his whole life was only amplified by the lack of reliance on him for physical contact.

He'd found that he had grown reliant on the touch too without even noticing that night.

Krux threw aside those thoughts and led Acronix to the hidden room that would now be theirs, suddenly realizing that there was only one bed (he hadn't bought another cot for Acronix because the thought of doing so gave him anxiety for some reason). He looked at the bed for a moment and exhaled softly, realizing alongside this that his room truly was a disaster of papers and books and the occasional armor piece. He really should have prepared.

Acronix didn't look bothered but his expression softened when he saw a black and white photo of the two of them together pinned to the wall above Krux's cot and he looked over at him, shifting his weight half nervously. Krux was looking around and didn't seem to remember the picture, his own expression unreadable to anyone else but almost looked guilty to Acronix.

"I missed you," Acronix spoke up after a moment, his voice oddly gentle. He walked over, taking Krux's hands in his own and looking at him.

Krux looked away instantly, every muscle in his body tensing to avoid just pulling Acronix close and never letting go. He cleared his throat and pulled away, moving to sit at his table in the center of the room and brushing some papers aside to reveal a map underneath.

"Come here, Acronix," he called, and gritted his teeth at the expression on his twin's face and the guilt he felt in return at pulling away. "We need to go over our plans this time, I tried to keep in mind when you were returning for this but you need to add anything if you notice it's wrong."

Acronix winced at the mention of his habit of just going along with whatever his brother wanted and not pointing out flaws, walking over and moving another set of papers to sit on a stool across from his brother. He watched Krux's expressions and listened to his words carefully, suddenly coming across a realization. If he knew Krux like he was 40 years ago, his brother hadn't let himself be touched by anyone while he was gone. It was something he only let Acronix do, and surely that wouldn't change unless he met someone else - which he doubted, by the looks of it Krux just spent most of his time in this dark room.

That meant his last hug was the night before the day Acronix was sent off, and then just now. He had suddenly switched from Acronix's attachment to nothing in just a day, and Acronix hadn't realized this yet. He bit his lip lightly and just decided to test his theory while Krux explained what genius ideas he spent 40 years planning. He stood up and went behind Krux at a time he needed to see closer on their map, leaning over his shoulder and resting his hand on Krux's side, just under his rib cage but not close to anything (like his ass).

Krux seemed to freeze under his touch and he felt Krux inhale as if trying to calm himself from something, and Acronix's face twisted in empathy. He knew by that simple reaction, that he was right, and he just silently pulled the chair from the table. Krux looked at him, ready to make some kind of snarky remark, but Acronix's suddenly 'you have no choice but to suffer through this' stare shut him up.

"Brother, when was the last time you were touched?" Acronix asked, tone taking on the same meaning of his stare.

Krux swallowed thickly, the sudden confrontation sending him into a defensive state, and his fists clenched to keep from saying anything he would regret.

"Forty years, and-" he paused, checking the time, "-three and a half hours ago." He paused again, continuing with a simple "unless you count 20 minutes ago when you showed up."

Acronix sighed, shaking his head and taking Krux's wrist to lift him up. Krux debated refusing to go but just went with it eventually, figuring he'd be more comfortable later anyway. Acronix's grip loosened when he realized Krux wouldn't fight him and he went to sit on the cot, pulling his twin into his lap with his back to Acronix's chest and wrapping his arms around Krux's waist.

The touch made his breath catch and he slowly relaxed into the touch, leaning against Acronix after a few seconds. Acronix gave a satisfied and cheeky grin, making Krux roll his eyes, but just hummed wordlessly and started to rock them gently.

"I'm forty years older than you, I'm not a baby and you don't need to rock me," Krux snarked at that, tone unnecessarily bitter.

Acronix snorted and he kept going anyway, knowing as a fact that no matter how old he got, this always lulled Krux to sleep. "Hush and accept it, you're not getting out of this."Krux sighed heavily, but obliged. After some time, his eyes drifted closed and he turned on his side, his face pressing into the crook of Acronix's neck, taking in the familiar woodsy scent of him. Acronix smiled gently and rubbed his back, watching as he went from a grumpy old man to a half asleep child again in just a few moments, his chest tightening in happiness to finally be back - despite it only feeling like a few seconds to him.


	2. "I Don't Want To Feel Like This Tomorrow."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!Suicide Warning (unsuccessful, but still)
> 
> Based off of Never Surrender by Skillet 
> 
> Krux has a panic attack, and Acronix finds him nearly overdosed on pills

Krux’s hands shook with every staggering breath, squeezing his eyes shut. The exhaustion was weighing down on him, living every day without his other half was driving him mad. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He didn’t want to live another day with the grief, not knowing if he was going to return - or even make it very far if he could return. If Acronix came back, and Krux wasn’t there to keep him safe from Wu, what would happen then?

He could feel the makings of a panic attack rising. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and soon he was gasping for air. The tears streaming down his face caught on his hands which were balled in his lap, one of them tightly holding a pill bottle. Krux doubled over, a hand moving from his lap to clench the collar of his shirt and hold it away from his neck, trying to get room to breathe.

He leapt to his feet off the cot urgently, his vision blurring as he gripped the corner of the wall. He was desperately seeking a way to ground himself, but without Acronix he’d never known how. It was always Acronix who held him through his worst panic attacks, helping him breathe. Helping him focus through his anxieties. But now he was gone. Krux’s only friend was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.

Krux’s logical brain was trying to tell him that he was being irrational, that he didn’t have near enough proof to claim he wasn’t coming back, but Krux wasn’t having it. The thoughts grew and grew, turning into a swirling mental tornado, and he couldn’t get out. 

All of a sudden, something snapped. He turned to look at the Tylenol bottle and his breath caught in his throat. He realized it wasn’t caught, he could just breathe better. He was calm, as he realized what his option was. The panic attack stopped, just like that. He could get out of this situation, with just enough of those pills. Krux bit his tongue, not another thought passing through his mind as the warm fuzziness of dissociation kicked in. He would have normally shut down by then, but the dissociation kept his mind silent, not his body.

He slowly walked over to a jug of water he kept in his room at all times, deciding the amount left was enough, and went back to the bottle. He knew it would only take an hour to die, and then all would be okay. He cracked open the bottle, slowly sitting back down on the cot, and put two of the pills in his mouth.

He kept going until he realized the bottle was empty, and laid on his back to let everything kick in. He passed out without even realizing it, despite the nausea and illness in his stomach combined with the headache making it impossible to be comfortable. He was determined though, and logic hadn’t yet kicked in - it was a few minutes until Acronix returned.

Once he got away from the Ninja, Acronix walked as fast as his legs would take him back to his twin. He refused to let the worries of how Krux was take over, nor the curiosity of Ninjago’s changes. Plus the worries were useless. Acronix could feel the buzzing of Krux’s presence in the back of his mind.

Until he couldn’t anymore. Acronix’s eyes shot wide and he picked up speed into a sprint, gasping for air at the exertion yet the possibility Krux had died was too powerful for him to care. His lungs and legs burnt by the time he got to the museum, and he had a piercing cramp in his side, but he didn’t care.

He raced to the room he knew through Krux’s mind, kicking the door open and staring in shock at his brother’s limp form on the bed, tearstained blankets around him and a bottle of pills at his feet beside a water jug. Acronix’s thoughts raced but he immediately went to find Krux’s disguise, knowing for a fact the hospitals would not help Krux if they knew - and he wasn’t sure if they did or not.

Acronix carefully tied his hair up under a hood he’d stolen from a closet, covering up his original outfit. He didn’t bother with the makeup under his eyes, just splashing water on it while he multitasked and got Krux ready. So far he hadn’t gotten sick, so maybe he didn’t take enough? He didn’t let himself feel anything or react in any way that would stall their time left, and he hauled Krux over his shoulder carefully. 

Once he exited the museum, he picked up pace, essentially going into yet another jog. His body was exhausted from the fight, the run, the urgent rush to get Krux out so he couldn’t go very fast but he still tried. He had to push himself, for his twin’s sake. 

For his lover’s sake.

He’d seen somewhere that this time was more accepting on the way over, so he could lie and say he was Krux’s lover instead. If they caught Krux (which hopefully they didn’t), at least Acronix would still be disguised. 

\----

Krux had woken up to a bright light above his head and a faint pain over his body. He gave a tired groan, sitting up but quickly changing his mind at the burn in his head. He laid back down, his eyes closing, giving him time to think and remember what happened.

Had he not been successful? He could guess he was in a hospital, by all the commotion of annoying tech in the background, and so that means someone found him. Although the room was closed, he’d made sure of it, so who would think to be there?

Not to mention the feel of his disguise. He was here as Dr. Saunders, not Krux, so did someone change him before bringing him here? And then he felt it. Acronix’s worry buzzing in the back of his mind. His eyes snapped open from shock and then instantly squeezed shut.

He brought the thoughts forwards, essentially reading his twin’s mind. It was a jumble of anxious worries for him. He was pacing in the waiting room.

Krux blinked back tears, his brother was back and found him dying in his room. Krux wasn’t there to greet his brother, instead he’d been a coward and tried to hide from the risk of never seeing him again- as his brother almost never saw him again.

His mind went quiet and he slumped into the bed, a tear sliding down his cheeks. Acronix entered the room at that, his own face stained with what looked like hours of sobbing. His eyes were red and puffed, and he was sniffing even as he looked over Krux’s form.

He walked over silently and sat in a chair, fresh tears welling up and he took one of Krux’s hands in his own.

“Love,” he said quietly, sending a message of the story he told the doctors. Krux couldn’t even grumble and look away, flustered like he used to at the mention of their relationship. “Why?”

“A panic attack,” Krux said simply, refusing to meet his twin’s eyes. “I was worried you wouldn’t make it back.”

“It was enough to make you try and kill yourself,” Acronix argued quietly, his thumb tracing over Krux’s knuckles gently. Krux winced and swallowed thickly. Acronix kept talking, looking down at Krux’s limp hand. “I’m sorry. We could have stayed together through this, but I couldn’t accept we lost.”

“I should have been there for you,” Acronix teared up and he looked up in shock when Krux let out a low growl.

“Do not blame yourself for my actions,” he said a little too loudly, before quieting his voice again. “I was not thinking clearly. I am grateful for your return, and I missed you dearly. Please let us spend time together without the blame.”

Acronix nodded quietly, just going along with it, and bringing the hand to gently kiss it. “I’m back now though.”

“I know, Brother. I love you.”


	3. "I will never leave you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krux and Acronix's final moments in the Iron Doom
> 
> Drabble :')

Acronix watched as the Time Blade was torn off the Iron Doom, and he seemed to freeze at the realization of their fate. He steadied himself though, stepping to be close to his brother- who mimicked the movement. He realized a moment too late that there was no point in fighting now.

His brother lunged at Wu, teeth bared and sword extended. He was going to try and kill Wu, and despite the obvious stupidity of this action, Acronix followed suit. If Krux would sacrifice his last moments with Acronix in a fit of rage to kill Wu, it was better to just follow; but he knew it didn't matter anyway because they're still together.

They didn't even get a chance to fight as the Iron Doom started tearing itself apart. Both twins' vision went fuzzy and they fell from their attacks in unison, swords clattering down beside them. Wu just barely stayed on his feet, not affected by this as much as they were. Immediately, the twins seek out each other's comfort, Krux finding Acronix first and pulling him close.

They sat up to the best of their ability, hugging each other close and managing to keep their gazes together even with the amount of vision that was ruined. Acronix could barely see Krux, but it didn't matter because he was there. Acronix buried his face in the crook of Krux's neck, the older man instead just resting his chin on Acronix's shoulder.

They both started to tear up, Wu long forgotten as reality kicked them full force.

"I love you," Acronix mumbled, hand searching for a minute before intertwining with Krux's tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this."

"You know how I am with apologizing over nothing," Krux replied quietly, accepting the movement and squeezing his hand in an attempt to comfort him. "I love you too brother, but let's skip the blame and enjoy the moment."

That's when the pain kicked in. Both twins screamed in agony as they felt themselves being shredded apart, clutching each other even tighter than before from that. Krux started shaking violently from it, while Acronix just went deathly still other than the occasional tremor of his body repressing the pain. 

"I don't know what's after this, but I will be there with you, wherever it is. I hope you know this." Acronix muttered at the last second. 

They watched as light started to emit from each other's body, coming from tiny holes being ripped open in their skin. Black dots started to appear in their vision, getting more and more persistent until they were worried they'd go blind. Acronix sucked in a sharp breath, pulling back just barely enough to look Krux in the eye again. He was crying from the pain, and Krux was too except he would never admit it. And then things went black. The twins could no longer since each others' presence, and both were certain this was it. They were dead.


	4. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krux's anxiety gets bad, this time in the form of separation anxiety.

Krux was sitting at his desk, keeping a careful watch on Acronix as he went through reports the Vermillion commanders turned in, the papers flipping carefully. It had been a week since his twin’s return, and he noticed that everytime Acronix went to leave a flash of something comparable to terror went through him. He gritted his teeth together at the thought, almost laughing at himself.

'Terror? Over someone going out to get air? I sound like a teenage girl.' He thought bitterly, not even noticing he’d started to crinkle a paper from his fists clenching.

Acronix had noticed the noise and looked over but just stayed quiet, assuming he was mad at the reports and decided he’d ask later. Krux could be dangerous if he got mad enough, and Acronix had learned that if he was to help, it was better to wait until he calms down more to do so. And so he rose to feet, watching Krux quietly to try and figure out what was wrong.

“I’m going to take some time.” Acronix stated gently. “Call me back when you need me.”

Krux bit the inside of his cheek against the feeling. It was painful, a rush of a million worries hitting the shields he puts up around his mind. He felt like the bottom of his stomach just turned into an endless pit and the feeling was highly unpleasant. He pushed the chair back and rose to his feet without thinking, a shaking hand gripping Acronix’s wrist to stop him from leaving. 

“Wait,” he said, his voice a mix between petrified and mad at himself.

Acronix melted, turning to look at him fully and his expression was so gentle Krux almost got mad at him for it. “What’s wrong?” he said softly. 

“You can’t go,” Krux replied, once more unable to think about closing himself off. The anxiety was too great.  
Acronix frowned and led Krux to the cot in the corner of the room, one they ended up needing to adjust sleep schedules for since it wasn’t large enough for them both and they couldn’t buy another one yet. Acronix moved aside the blanket on it and sat Krux down, plopping beside him and looking at him seriously.

“Okay. I’m listening. Why can’t I go?” Acronix sounded way too caring.

He would always care for Krux. No matter what Krux needed, Acronix would not allow himself to rest until it was given to Krux. Some would say that makes him easy to manipulate, or suggest there was some trauma reason behind that, but Krux didn’t care. The thought of manipulating his brother never once crossed his mind in all forty years of existence. He didn’t need to. 

Krux knew that even if he didn’t show it, he would do the same for Acronix. He spent so much time with his walls up that it felt strange to let them back down. But he did anyway, even as he knew as a fact that Acronix would stay regardless of how bitter or angry he was. He refused to hurt his twin, and there’d been many times the reckless and arrogant boy had gotten himself hurt. He’d return home with a broken limb, or a cut up his side, and once he’d even fallen and smacked his nose flat onto a rock (the blood from that was not fun). He’d taken care of Acronix then.

So why was it that even as he knew Acronix would never permanently leave him, he was so terrified of Acronix going somewhere and never coming back? It was persistent, and led to him being more openly affectionate as a result (those few times he’d slept in the same cot with Acronix, the times he’d pulled Acronix for a brief moment before he went just to hold him, the times he’d woken Acronix up just so they could go out together because they needed food and Krux didn’t want to leave). 

Acronix must have taken his silence as him not wanting to talk, so he sighed simply and turned them to face each other properly. He took Krux’s hands in his own again, resting them on Acronix’s shoulders and looking him dead in the eyes.

“I cannot help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He said simply.  
“I know,” Krux said hesitantly, trying to decide how to word it.

He just settled on telling Acronix everything. The younger twin listened patiently, tracing patterns into Krux’s shoulders at some point because they’d shifted so the older twin was in his lap. He stayed quiet up until Krux was done, before exhaling softly.

“It makes sense, you lost me for forty years,” Acronix said quietly, shaking his head a little. “I’m sure it’ll get better over time. I’m not going anywhere permanently, I’ll always be here.”

“You don’t know that,” Krux said quietly, seeking out Acronix’s hand to hold. He clutched it close to his chest when he did. “Anything can happen.”

Acronix smiled softly and shook his head a little. “Do you remember how we’d help your anxiety when we were little, brother?”

He snorted at the memory. Acronix would practically haul him outside even if he didn’t want to go, take him to some ice cream place and force feed him the stuff. He hated ice cream and he said this many times, but the distraction of trying to avoid getting fed always made him feel better.

“Please do not make me eat that wretched sugary stuff,” he said bitterly, almost smiling at Acronix’s laugh but managing to not do so before any harm was done.

“Of course not, you’re more capable now to bite my face off,” he paused a little, thinking while continuing to trace Krux’s shoulder with his hand not stolen. “What if we had some way to talk to each other while one of us is away?”

Krux visibly tensed at ‘away’, but forced himself to relax with gritted teeth. He looked at Acronix warily, almost not wanting to go down that train of thought. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I can get us both a phone and if you get nervous you can call me to check on me.” He looked at Krux simply. “That’s what they’re used for, right?”

“Yes,” Krux muttered, not exactly happy about the idea of using technology but not having another option. “Fine. But if you call me every three seconds just to tell me something-”

Acronix’s eyebrow raise shut him up and he grumbled, glaring at the wall. Acronix rose to his feet and lifted Krux with him, going to gather whatever money they had that would be enough. As they went to the door, Acronix held his hand out and Krux accepted, practically clinging to him now as the pair left the museum’s room.


	5. Episode 6 But Rewritten With Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is,, a serious issue now lmao- It doesnt even have plot I just kinda rewrote a scene from Episode 6-
> 
> Okay but I saw a thing and I now love the idea of Krux being an unreasonably jealous mf but like,, within reason? Because having a jealous partner isn't fun and I refuse to ruin their relationship >:(
> 
> Also I,, can we talk about the angst that's possible with Krux's age- lmao old man

The two stood together in the searing desert, watching over their army. Acronix held a very entertained and eager gaze as he stared up at their target, and Krux just looked bored. He was impatient, not quite understanding Acronix's excitement. They needed to get the time blade, not stare at the pretty explosions.

But of course, he said nothing. He could snark about technology all he wanted, but things Acronix couldn't entirely help - his excitements and frustrations being one of those. Sure, Acronix was excited about technology, but it was different. He was gone for 4 decades, after all!

Krux crossed his arms slightly and looked over at the Vermillion generals, raising a brow when he noticed Machia staring at Acronix. He bit his tongue, momentarily distracted from their mission as he hooked an arm around Acronix and pulled him against Krux's side. He just stared right at Machia, his glare hard, and she looked away after a few moments.

Acronix just looked at Krux, and then at Machia, before it clicked and he huffed in complaint. "Love the random hug, but we have a mission at hand, brother," he retorted, looking him in the eyes.

"Wow, really?" he muttered sarcastically, but shook his head and gave the signal for the warriors to start the attack.

Acronix flashed a wide grin and turned his gaze to watch the scene above them, satisfied with the sight of the Ninja running out to look at them. He carefully moved from his brother's side, a 'normal' distance, purely to keep things silent like they had agreed - Krux insisted the times changed in more ways than what's visible, and their relationship could be deadly if they weren't careful who they revealed it to.

Acronix laughed softly and leaned on a sword that was stabbed into the ground, trusting it to not be too flimsy and give out. His arms crossed and his chin rested on his arms, staring up at the Ninja's new (and now destroyed) base (ever just forget terminology?).

"Brother, look! They're scared of the Vermillion!" he laughed again, an almost childlike gaze of amazement on his face.

Krux shook his head a little but couldn't help the small smile on his face. "Do you really expect them to not be scared, Nix?" he studied the other man's posture, watching as he seemed to soften at the use of the nickname. "They're cowards."

"And we're winning!" Acronix added, unable to hold still again as he pulled off of the sword and walked to another part of their area.

"We always have been better," Krux replied calmly, as if it were a known fact and not something he needed to prove nor announce to the world. "If not for the little brat's parents, we would have won that battle."

He turned his gaze back to the battle, spectating it while silently thinking. He was right though, Kai and Nya's parents were the reason his brother and him lost that fight four decades ago. Naturally, he should have just destroyed them for making him lose Acronix, but he was much more content just using them.

Besides, he needed the armor; and, while it wasn't the revenge he would have liked, it certainly was satisfying to watch Kai crumble when Krux bended the truth to him in the museum. Krux still relished in the look of disbelief in his eyes, and it would make him feel so much better if he was still tormented by that.

A sudden yelp from Acronix made him spin around, his anxiety flashing as he carefully looked at his brother. Acronix had just dropped something, and was now grumbling under his breath as he picked the BorgWatch back up and tucked it into his pocket. He glanced at Krux before knowing what was happening and gave a sheepish grin.

"I'm alright, brother," he reassured, walking over and giving him a quick hug to prove his point. "I told you I'm not going down easily."

"But apparently the BorgWatch will," Krux mumbled and returned the hug before stepping back.

Acronix gave him an offended stare and Krux cackled, lightly shoving him back. His brother yelped in turn and narrowed his eyes but didn't attack back, knowing it was a losing battle to try and fight his brother. Krux gave a self satisfied smile, making Acronix scowl and clench his fists, before checking on the Vermillion's progress.

He had Machia send a stronger attack up to their base, while him and his brother prepared to go up themselves. Acronix whipped up his time blade and clutched it carefully, standing beside Krux while the Vermillion generals, Blunch and Raggmunk, applied their mechanical wings.

"You better hope this works," Acronix muttered, directed to Machia mainly, despite the fact she hasn't failed them yet. "Neither of us will be very happy if it doesn't."

"It will work," Machia said confidently, also preparing to go up if the twins needed her assistance to get the blade.

Krux chuckled dryly and the wings spread for take-off. He took a running start, Acronix following close behind, and flew up to the island. They landed side by side and shared a look before Acronix held his hand out to the other man. Krux accepted the gesture and took his hand, intwining their fingers gently.

"All we need is a few moments, brother," Acronix purred with a wide grin behind his mask.

"Indeed," Krux hummed and waited patiently as Acronix used the blade.

Ignoring the Ninja's shouts, they teleported into battle.

Fighting together as much as possible, but managing perfectly fine while seperate. Just as they always had.

At some point though, they started to grow exhausted. Krux was first, his breathing growing heavy and then his muscles starting to ache. He mentally cursed his age, then turned in surprise as he watched Acronix's body fly towards him. He carefully caught him and put him down again, both of them visibly disoriented.

He heard the ninja cheer just as he fell to his hands and knees, a weak cough escaping him and he gave a sharp glare to the Ninja, holding both time blades. Acronix cast him a concerned glance, managing to stay on his feet (he'd throw a fit if he fell over from exhaustion).

And then they saw Machia fly over, snatching the blades from the Ninja in one fluid motion, planting her feet carefully once she landed in front of the twins. She passed them the blades after pausing the Ninja in time and looked at them.

"I told you they would be yours," she said in an intentionally 'I told you so' tone.

Krux hummed and allowed Acronix to help him up, taking the blades from Machia and holding a moment to catch his breath. They took Wu and quickly left, watching the Ninja's defeated stares after their escape with Wu and Misako's rush from out of the building.

Krux rested on a seat carefully, a sigh escaping his lips as he took off the hood and let his hair fall back into place. Acronix was quick to check on him, showing up with a glass of water and sitting beside him. Krux would have refused any other day but knew he needed it, accepting the water with only a small protest.

"You're tired too," Krux said, returning the glass to Acronix once he was done.

Acronix shook his head and set it aside, wrapping his arms around Krux and holding him close. "I'm 40 years younger than you, Brother," he retorted, though knowing that never meant anything (and because Krux didn't look convinced), he continued. "I will rest if you do too."

Taking that as all he would get, Krux accepted being held and rested his head against Acronix's chest gently. Acronix gave a grin, which Krux rolled his eyes to, and ruffled his hair like he was a small child.

"Oh my god," Krux muttered and shook his head. "Don't do that."

Acronix just laughed and went back to holding him. Neither of them actually fell asleep, considering the adrenaline was still pumping fresh through their body for a good few minutes until they were further from the battle grounds, and then the excitement and satisfaction at winning set in.

Acronix almost leapt from his chair when this happened but with a major effort, managed to keep himself seated and still. It pained him to do so and Krux knew this, so he pulled back and turned to his brother at some point.

"Get your energy out, brother," Krux said softly, looking at him seriously. "I'll still be here when you're done, plus you know what happens when you can't."

Acronix gave a dramatic groan, tied between wanting to move and not wanting to move. After a moment, he accepted, and stood up. He darted off at that, leaving Krux to watch as he started to climb on random things. Krux smiled fondly, remembering back when he would get scolded for climbing up walls and poles and Krux would have to insist it was a dare to keep their parents off their asses.

The memory was a combination of bitterness and happiness of a simpler time, and it almost made Krux wonder what would have happened if they took a different path. He was certain this was the necessary one, the one he would always choose, but at the same time he wondered if he would have given up when he knew he'd lose his childish and energetic brother for forty years.

He couldn't imagine back then actually changing his mind and dropping everything because of a simple prediction someone had (he was the time traveler, not anyone else, after all), but if they could prove it would he keep going?

He wondered if Acronix had these same thoughts, and wondered if his brother would ever give this life up and try to redeem himself. He knew his death would inevitably come before Acronix's (unless they took certain measures to die together, which is something he should discuss soon because he knew he wouldn't last forever), and if Acronix didn't join him in that, would his brother keep going or be too devastated to do anything else?

He hoped his brother would move on and keep ruling Ninjago (when they succeeded) without him, although it is technically possible he wouldn't. Oh well, they still have time until that day comes, and Krux wasn't going down easily after all.

He stopped entertaining those thoughts after some time and exhaled, content to sit and watch Acronix run around. He looked happy, a combination of their win and (Krux supposed) just being there with his twin.

The usually bitter man smiled faintly and kept a watchful eye on his brother, both love and admiration in his eyes.

Machia had approached Acronix at that, seeming hushed while she talked to him about something Krux couldn't hear. Krux kept his expression neutral but couldn't help a pang of suspicion as he watched Machia lead him back into the inside. He trusted his brother dearly, but it was his inability to decline a challenge and Machia's knowledge in manipulation that concerned him.

He hoped she would be smart enough not to mess with their relationship, but she was a snake after all, bred specifically to be viscous, and snakes could never be trusted. He got up and casually followed after the pair, keeping a distance so it wouldn't be suspicious while staring at the two of them.

Krux's stare hardened as he watched the two enter a room, Machia looking around before closing the door. His mood had gone from happy to sour in an instant and he pressed an ear against the door to listen.

"Acronix, please," Machia was saying, her voice drawling rather than begging. "You know just as well as I do that I'm better than he."

Krux tensed, his mind immediately going somewhere he'd prefer it not to, and he forced himself to keep quiet and continue focusing.

Acronix seemed uncertain. "I don't know, what if my brother--"

Machia cut him off, persistent. "Your brother will agree. It is you I wish to convince."

Now Krux was just confused, since it didn't really sound like what he thought anymore. What was he going to agree to?

Acronix sighed softly and there was a pause, presumably just him thinking. "Fine," he said after a minute. "I'll suggest the idea to him."

Krux took multiple steps back as Acronix opened the door, not bothering to hide he was listening. Acronix looked at him for a second before laughing a little and going over to him.

"Did you hear what it was?" he asked, as if Krux wasn't casually listening to their conversation.

Krux shook his head, ignoring Machia's narrowed eyes at the two. Acronix noticed though, and shot her a dangerous glare, making her back off instantly. Acronix's hand went to Krux's, holding it gently as he led the older man back out of the area.

"Machia suggested we completely get rid of Blunch and Raggmunk." Acronix started, his thumb gently running over Krux's knuckles.

Krux relaxed at the touch but tensed once more when Acronix spoke, staring at him for a moment. "We need them."

Acronix nodded, going to say something, then saw the expression that suggested Krux was thinking deeply on something. He fell quiet, letting the other man think while just slowing his steps so Krux was the one leading their walk.

Krux understood Machia and Acronix's view, the two other Vermillion generals were complete idiots when it came to doing things right. But at the same time, they were convenient when they had to be spread out for things. And Krux really didn't wish to agree with Machia, he still didn't like her for bringing Acronix back alone without him.

He sighed after a moment. "Fine." he said. "But we still need them, for convenience more than anything. We will get rid of them when the Iron Doom is successful."

Acronix smiled a little and nodded, wrapping his arm around Krux's shoulder. Krux wasn't done yet.

"We'll also get rid of Machia. She's smart, yes, but I desire to rule Ninjago with you. Not share it between the three of us." he turned to look at Acronix. "I trust you with my life brother, but I don't trust her. I will put up with her until our plans are complete. After that, I will request you say goodbye."

Acronix hesitated but met his gaze and nodded, his completely void of any upset emotions about the situation. He may not agree 100% with everything, but he didn't truly care for Machia the way Krux might think he would. Besides, he knew Krux would push aside the jealousy (it's happened before) eventually, once he knew nothing would happen.

"I understand," he said softly. "I want to rule with you too."

Krux stopped them from walking and pulled Acronix close, gently touching their heads together and resting his hands on Acronix's waist.

"Good. I love you."

"I know-" Acronix cut off sharply and laughed at Krux's expression. "I love you too, I swear, I'm sorry!-"

"You will regret that."

Krux picked him up and hauled him over his shoulder, grinning as he carried a shrieking (and laughing) Acronix away.

"Shit, wait, I'm sorry!"

"Oh hush, I know you're not."


	6. "Please speak to me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3am so it's a kind of crappy drabble
> 
> \- Acronix is neurodivergent. He goes silent one day. Krux finds out he’s overwhelmed from things his commanders have been saying.  
> \- Can be read platonically!!  
> \- I am choosing to ignore the Vermillion warriors’ inability to speak for this

“You know,” one of the Vermillion warriors spoke to his friends. Acronix was just outside the room. “The long haired twin really shouldn’t be allowed to have the same level of control as the other one.”

Acronix paused upon catching those words, looking up from where he had been absentmindedly chewing on his hand. It still held marks from his teeth as he pulled back and wiped off saliva onto his legs. He knew what was coming next and hated himself for continuing to listen to the comments.

“He’s too different,” the warrior’s friend agreed. “A leader should know when to focus and have maturity. He has neither of those.”

Acronix’s sharpened teeth tugged at his bottom lip in distress. Krux wasn’t in the room so he couldn’t go to him for comfort, and he (surprisingly) couldn’t bring himself to move. It was all true anyway, so why did it create such an internal burn? He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them as the warriors continued.

“I’m surprised Krux even tolerates him,” the first spoke up again, and somehow this made the rest of the group laugh. “It's probably just out of pity.”

Acronix felt small, no longer finding a need for speech. He slowly laid flat on the ground in the middle of the room, feeling the cool wood pressed against his cheek. His hair was sprawled out, and provided a contrast to his curled form. He knew he was weird, he knew he was different than everyone else, but it still stung when it was pointed out. 

They had been making comments since he could remember. Back in his day, he was constantly scolded for inability to sit still, for not being able to focus, for rambling on one topic for hours. His own parents scolded him and praised Krux. Krux was normal. Krux was also the only person who ever seemed to be able to deal with him, and even Krux got frustrated sometimes. He could understand the frustration, though it wasn’t like he could help it. 

Acronix just laid there for the next few hours, staring at the wall silently while the world moved on without him. Krux ended up realizing he was gone at some point and went to hunt him down, worried for his brother. He tried calling out for Acronix but got no answer, eventually rushing into the room. When he saw his brother curled up on the floor, his eyes widened slightly and he rushed over, sitting down beside him.

“Nix, what happened?” he was clearly worried, checking to see if he was physically injured. He wasn’t.

Acronix kept his mouth shut, tightening his little ball and just wishing to be alone again. Krux exhaled softly and gently rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder, testing if he was allowed to touch him. Acronix shrugged the hand off, squeezing his eyes shut and bringing his hood up over his eyes. Now Krux was really worried, because Acronix used to always let at least Krux touch him when he was upset. 

“Nix,” Krux’s voice was gentle. “Can you talk to me?”

Acronix remained silent.

Still not entirely sure what to do, Krux slowly got up and left, bringing a pillow and blankets back to the room. He closed the doors that led to the room, locking them for good measure, and laid out a blanket. He set the pillow and other blanket down, lying on his side to face Acronix’s unmoving ball.

He didn’t push his brother any more than he already had, just silently lying there until Acronix was ready. His brother wasn’t ready for a long time but eventually moved from his protective ball, scooting over and wrapping his arms around Krux. The older one accepted this and pulled Acronix closer, letting him hide against his chest.

“Are you ready yet?” Krux said, in a tone that was soft (something he kept only for his brother).

Acronix nodded barely, burying his face in the crook of Krux’s neck and speaking up. His voice was quiet and weak, still upset clearly, but if it was his brother, he could escape for enough time to tell him. 

“They told me you’re only dealing with me because you feel bad for me,” Acronix murmured, his fists clenching as he latched onto Krux’s shirt unconsciously. 

Krux immediately tensed up, his expression hardened and rage crossing his mind. He pulled back only to gently guide Acronix into looking him in the eyes with one hand. He looked ready to beat up the Vermillion himself, his hands shaking in the rage.

“Nix, listen to me. I do not ‘deal with you’. I enjoy your company. You mean everything - quite literally - to me, and if they think that clearly we should prove them wrong.” Krux’s voice was mad, but honest, his stare harsh as he looked into Acronix’s gentle green eyes.

Acronix smiled softly, his own eyes tearing up slightly. “I’m sorry, brother,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” Krux whispered back, sharing a smile only made for him. “I’ll talk to the Vermillion later, for now though - get some rest.”

And Acronix was glad to do so, his cheek pressed into Krux’s neck and his form (that was somehow not much smaller than Krux’s yet still significantly lighter) resting on top of Krux’s chest. The two were more than content with each other.


End file.
